Hijo de la luna
by ishidamon
Summary: El penetrante dolor y el alarido, tanto humano como de lobo. Se había alejado lo más rápido que podía pero comenzó a sentir las convulsiones de la transformación. No llegaría lejos. Oneshoot con un poco de James.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Cuanto frio. Se estaba helando. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frio? El abrigo había desaparecido, junto con el resto de su ropa, odiaba que su ropa terminara en jirones luego de las transformaciones. Pero eso no justificaba qué sintiera tanto frio, después de todo, su cuerpo podía mantenerlo caliente en condiciones mucho peores. Advertía la nieve que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus pies entumecidos apenas y lo mantenían erguido.

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a esa planicie, se sentía confundió, siempre tenía problemas para recordar de inmediato tras volver a ser humano. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no se detuviera, quería seguir caminando, era la única opción que tenia. Al menos si quería sobrevivir.

Intentó dar un paso pero las fuerzas le flaquearon y su cara se estrello contra la nieve sin que pudiera meter las manos para evitarlo. Quiso levantarse, pero el brazo izquierdo no le respondía, lo sentía como dormido, un hormigueo lejano y doloroso se lo recorría de arriba abajo.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte y sintió el lejano calor le la mañana como una fina sabana que lo calentaba, pero apenas. La nieve bajo su cuerpo se derretía y se encharcaba. Abrió un poco más los ojos y notó el vivido rojo que teñía la superficie blanca. Intento ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero descubrió que en este intento le quedaban menos fuerzas que en el anterior.

"_Sigue adelante Sergéi, tienes que llegar a Kamchatka, buscar al anciano."_

Una risotada sonó a sus espaldas y levanto la vista. El hombre alto y cabello castaño que lo había estado siguiendo por medio país, presionándolo para que se alejara de todos los lugares que le eran familiares, ahora estaba parado delante de él, riéndose.

Sabía exactamente lo que era, había visto a un par de tipos similares un año atrás y se las había apañado para ahuyentar a esos dos upyr. Pero habían vuelto más, como si de pronto todos esos asquerosos seres se hubieran interesado en atraparlo y ahora este sujeto que no había dejado de perseguirlo estaba ahí.

No era un contrincante para él, al menos no ahora que la luna llena había pasado justamente esa noche y que sentía los estragos de la transformación por todo su cuerpo. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera la ira recorrer cada rincón de su ser. El maldito lo había atrapado durante el cambio, justo cuando era más vulnerable.

Según lo que le habían contado otros vourdalaks como él, algún día lograría cambiar a voluntad y no solo con la influencia de la luna o bajo la fuerza de sus propias emociones. Maldecía aquella noche en que había salido de su casa para recolectar madera para el fuego, maldecía a aquel enorme lobo blanco que lo había atacado sin piedad, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber tomado ese leño para golpear al animal en la cabeza en vez de dejar que lo devorara. Ahora estaría muerto, pero al menos estaría enterrado en el cementerio de la aldea y no huyendo de estas repugnante criaturas que lo cazaban como a un perro por toda Siberia.

Como le dolía el brazo.

El upyr se rio de nuevo y hablo en una lengua que Sergéi no entendía, levanto algo que colgaba entre sus manos, mostrándolo como si fuera un trofeo. ¿Eso era un brazo?

Sergéi no tenía que girar la cara para confirmar lo que veía y las imágenes le llegaron en torrente. Una lucha, rodaba por el suelo sujetando con los dientes, el penetrante dolor y el alarido, tanto humano como de lobo. Se había alejado lo más rápido que podía pero comenzó a sentir las convulsiones de la transformación. No llegaría lejos.

El maldito upyr se desternillaba en una risa triunfante. Una pelirroja se acerco sonriendo con ganas. Ambos hablaron en ese idioma extraño y el sujeto castaño tiró el brazo cerca del cuerpo del muchacho como si fuera solo basura.

Se sentía furioso, una furia mezcla de frustración y asco hacia esos seres, que le obligo a ponerse en pie de un salto y arrojarse sobre la pareja. La mano del hombre lo atrapo por el cuello y lo levanto hasta dejarlo suspendido en el aire. Sergéi lucho por liberarse pero el dolor en el brazo izquierdo no le ayudaba y de nuevo sus fuerzas desaparecieron.

El castaño lo examino por un instante, lo dejo caer contra el suelo y puso el pie sobre su garganta sujetando su cabeza contra la nieve. El joven sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Perro.- dijo el upyr con un acento desagradable, se notaba que el ruso no era su idioma. –Presa. Fue divertido, pero ya se acabo. Me das asco.-

Aparto el peso de su cuerpo y Sergéi pudo respirar de nuevo, tosió violentamente y se encogió sobre sí mismo. El castaño se acerco un poco a su rostro y sonrió con suficiencia.

-James.- se golpeo con el pulgar en el pecho y hablo con voz lenta. –James.-

Sergéi le escupió en la cara. No quería saber su maldito nombre.

James se incorporo, se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano y volvió a sonreír. Tiro una patada que provocó un nuevo alarido y un sonoro chasquido recorrió toda la espalda del joven. El upyr lo miro satisfecho y paso un brazo por la cintura de su pelirroja compañera mientras se alejaban caminando.

Nunca llegaría a Kamchatka, estaba seguro. Se le había acabado el tiempo.

Como deseaba haber permitido que ese lobo blanco lo devorara.

Y estaba haciendo tanto frio…

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¿Qué diablos fue esto? ¿Yo, escribiendo algo sobre James? Ni modo, me salió de un golpe y no pude evitarlo. Primero, no, no estoy loca. Si alguien puso atención a Eclipse, durante la lucha con Victoria, se menciona de forma indirecta que James cazó a un hombrelobo (si mal no recuerdo, Stephenie confirmo esto en una entrevista), pero debió de ser uno de los hombres lobos de los que los Volturi quieren exterminar y no uno como los de la manada de La Push. Segundo. No creo que estos hombreslobo sean exactamente iguales a los quileutas en cuanto a su funcionamiento y según estuve revisando, no viajan en manada, ni son muy sociables. Parece ser que sí los influencia la luna, pero también tienen algún parecido con los lobos quileutas, así que me imagine que podrían tener un poco de ambos modos de transformación. Tercero. Soy fanática de los hombreslobo en tooooodas sus modalidades, pero el saber que en el mundo de Crepúsculo existen lobos creados por una mordedura y portadores de la maldición de la luna casi me hizo saltar de felicidad. Por último; las palabras Upyr y _Vourdalaks son utilizadas en algunas ocasiones para decir vampiro y hombrelobo en ruso. Ojala les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Noesni, Nee-chan, muchas gracias por revisar mis loqueras.

Los reviews no causan cáncer. Los cigarros sí. Apaguen ese cigarrote y mejor mándenme un review.

Besos.


End file.
